oroncampaignsettingfandomcom-20200214-history
Higashi-Rei
History The Men of the East are said to have descended from angels who descended down from the heavens to live upon the earth. From these angels, the Tsuchi, Hojo and Takeda clans were born, along with the sacred lawgivers known as the Miko. Many years passed and many kingdoms rose and fell, each trying to subjugate the next. These civil wars culminated in a contest of bravery, grace and cunning organized by the Miko – Whoever won would receive the Imperial Seal, and the right to rule all of Higashi-Rei. Legends vary on the details of the contest, but it is generally agreed that Daichi Hojo won and became the first Emperor of Higashi-Rei. Now united, the Reijin Empire set about purging the other races from their lands in an event known as the Great Winnowing, driving the Sanhedrin into the northern wastes and the Oni and Goblins into the mountains. It was not long before this empire crumbled beneath its own weight, and the land reverted back to squabbling. The Imperial Seal passed through many hands in the centuries to follow, eventually ending up in the hands of the Warlord Kaneda and finally disappearing after his defeat – An event that would leave the country in chaos for years to come. Monoliths Higashi-Rei has two resident monoliths: Fujin the Wind Tyrant and Kagutsuchi, Lord of Devastation. Fujin appears as a demon-like silhouette that lurks atop the highest mountains. It is said that nobody has ever gotten close enough to Fujin to see what he really looks like. With him, he brings typhoons and windstorms, and is one of the most destructive monoliths in Oron. Kagutsuchi 'dwells on the Great Battlefield, often making his lair at the foot of Mt Aval. A tremendous black stone creature with a humanoid shape, he constantly smoulders and burns, shedding burning ash and soot on the ground down below. In the Spry, he sits in his throne hewn into Mt Aval, invigorated by the mountain’s heat, the cracks in his stony hide glowing like molten magma. During the Fae time he wanders, black and dull, soot and smog roiling from his skin and choking the lands below. Nori 'Notable Personalities *Lord Wren Saito – Steward of Nori. He’s black. *Lords Brothus and Eramus Usagi – Twin brothers and Lords of Nori. *Kin Kotetsu – Nori’s first line of defence: the border-guard of the sword lands, known as the Living Shield, he is the stalwart bastion that guards Nori against its enemies. *Amaya Kensei – The Sword Saint, a legendary warrior whose skill with a blade is said to match the Gods. *Sadao Meijin – The Old Man of the Forest, a great archer and tactician of many years. 'Noble Clans of Nori' 'Usagi' Motto: House emblem/colour: Rabbit, Green Domains: 'Air, Protection The ruling clan of Nori, the Usagi have been faithful defenders of the empire for centuries. With the collapse of the Imperial line however, they now seek to take a more prominent role in the country and serve as rulers instead of servants. 'Kotetsu Motto: House emblem/colour: Dragonfly, Jade Domains: 'Luck, Community 'Hibari Motto: House emblem/colour: Skylark, Red-Orange Domains: 'Chaos, Liberation 'Tsubor Motto: House emblem/colour: Tiger, Red Domains: 'Fire, Animal The Tsubor clan are the Nori’s connection to the mountain-dwelling Yamabushi of the country’s south-west 'Revlis Motto: House emblem/colour: Domains: 'Liberation, Death 'Himura Motto: House emblem/colour: Star, Dark Red Domains: '''Law, Void Ozu '''Shiroishi, also known as the Iron Citadel, was the seat of the Emperor in times of war and turmoil. 'Noble Clans of Ozu' Gnihtemos – Once the highly-esteemed retainers of the Emperor, the Gnihtemos shinobi clan served as the Emperor’s eyes, ears and hidden hand. They have long since been scattered by the forces of Kaneda, driven into hiding and disappearing from history. Saga Sozomiru is the trade capitol of Higashi-Rei. Minato is the liaison town for Oron City when it breaches on the eastern coast. The last great Oni city, Kurokaze, is located in the mountains of Saga. Looking over the Feywood and the Calamar Coast, the Oni here share good relations with the people of Saga and can often be found amongst its people. Hyacinth are boys trained from youth to be perfect servants. They are taught proper manners and customs, combat, cooking, hunting, tracking, as well as being taught how to act and live as high-class courtesans. They serve Lords as butlers, bodyguards and mistresses. Hand-picked at a young age, many are willing to give their children up to a fine life of expensive food and clothes, even if it is in complete servitude. The lump sum of compensatory gold offered to the family doesn’t hurt either.